The Last Hours: Chain Of Thorns
by JustDon'tFlickrrr
Summary: The Chain Of Thorns, for anyone who has fallen madly in love with James Herondale and Cordelia Carstairs. Rated T for violence and romantic themes.


**_So I decided to write this story. I had a bunch of TLH feelings I needed to get out. When Chain of Thorns actually cones out, feel free to make fun of this story. Until then, i'm free to write what I want! Here we go!_**

* * *

NO ONE'S P.O.V

* * *

Cordelia Carstair's heart was absolutely shattered. Watching him now, flirting so easily with Grace, she wanted to slap him. She also wanted to burst into tears and run away.

She did run, minus the tears, through the crowd of party goers, through the library, down halls and up stairs until she hit the roof of the London Institute.

The cold air enveloped her, making her shiver while her skin turned into gooseflesh.

There, sitting on the edge of the roof of the London Institute, tears falling down her face, which she had not bothered paint as she expected this outcome, she thought back to earlier this evening.

* * *

Her mother had selected what she would wear that evening, rummaging through her closet until she had decided on a green and black lace dress that she proclaimed would "bring out her hair and eyes". (See my profile!)

She also forced her into black silk pumps and tied her corset so tight she thought she might faint from lack of air. She then twisted her hair up into an elegant and ornate bun, letting a single red curl run down her neck.

However, refused to let her paint her face. She expected to cry sometime during the event and did not want to have to come up with an excuse as to why she had been crying.

Sitting there now, hugging her stomach while silent tears ran down her face, she was grateful for that choice.

* * *

Eventually she stood up and went down the stairs, escaping quickly to a bathroom where she pressed a cool cloth to her eyes.

When she was satisfied with her appearance, she began the walk to the ballroom she had previously escaped. Along the way however, she ran into Lucie, her best friend and _Parabatai_.

She did a once-over, her gaze lingering on her eyes and drew her into her arms. "Oh Sweetheart, you've been crying". She said tenderly. "That obvious, huh?" Cordelia said, her voice breaking slightly.

Lucie nodded, releasing her and taking her wrist, she led her to her room- a path Cordelia knew by heart.

She sat her down at her vanity and set to work.

She applied cream to her eyes that made the redness go away, and regular face paint.

She finished off with fixing her now-disgruntled hair and securing it with a less elaborate pin than the one her mother and placed in her hair.

Lucie helped Cordelia out of the chair and pulled her into a short hug before wheeling her around to face her reflection.

To Cordelia, she had been transformed from herself to someone who was pretty. Not beautiful, she could never be beautiful, but pretty. Better than her average self anyway.

Her bright red hair that she loathed was up and out of the way, except for that one way-ward curl. Her eyes, which were usually just plain black orbs, now resembled a two bottomless pits.

"Lucie", she said incredulously, "I might kiss you."

Lucie giggled and pulled Cordelia to the ballroom. They walked in, a few heads turning their way but no dramatic entrance, to Cordelia's relief.

They both took a flute of champagne, mingling together until Lucie had to go back for more champagne, leaving Cordelia to fend for herself.

Almost as soon as she left however, a group of the most obnoxious girls pranced over, in their entirely too tight corsets and plunging necklines.

* * *

LUCIE'S P.O.V

* * *

In the 5 minutes it took for me to get a new flute of champagne, Cordelia had managed to get herself surrounded by the most unpleasant girls i've ever had the displeasure of meeting.

I started to make my way over, but then Fayth Ivyheart opened her mouth and colour bloomed on Cordelia's cheeks. Her tone was low, but threatening. And heard throughout the whole room.

"What did you say?"

I've heard that tone before. Fayth was about to be slapped, either verbally or physically.

The whole room was silent.

"I said", Fayth began, as if the whole act of repeating herself was as tedious as climbing a mountain, "I don't know why you put on face paint tonight. Or even got dressed and came at all. You could never be pretty, much less beautiful".

Tears sprung to Cordelia's eyes and a deafening CRACK! Was heard throughout the room. Now, there was a red handprint on her right cheek and Cordelia ran out of the room.

I strode over, fuming.

"Y-you-you BITCH!" I yelled. My mother scolded me half-heartedly, "Language!" "You can see that she already thinks she's ugly as sin, you don't need to encourage her delusion!"

Fayth smirked. "What delusion?" Next thing you know, there is a red mark on the left side of her face. "Damn you, Fayth Ivyheart, damn you to the fiery pits of hell." I snorted "oh look! Your name fits! Your heart, soul and body are as ugly as a weed!"

Before she could retort, we heard Cordelia scream.

* * *

I stripped off my shoes while running, arriving at the garden where the scream seemed to have came from. Cordelia stood above two bodies, and only as I came closer I realized they were her parents.

She was even paler than normal, if that was possible. I ran to her as she crumpled in between the bodies, which were placed side by side.

As I got closer, I saw they were both still alive. I yelled out this information while someone from the party ran back inside.

Her body was wracked with sobs as she tried in vain to comfort both her parents at the same time. Alastair ran up and knelt next to their Mother as I tried to calm Cordelia. I felt nothing but sadness and rage through our _Parabatai_ bond.

She knelt next to her Father, stroking the hair out of his eyes while he bled from the hole in his chest. "You look so beautiful tonight Cordelia". He said. "My beautiful Cordelia". Everyone knew she was Elias's favourite, while Colette preferred her calmer, more laid-back child.

"I love you". He whispered. Her eyes dripped tears onto his forehead and she wiped them away. "I love you too, Papa".

Sobs wracked her body as James, Grace and Matthew arrived. I hugged her as her father's eyes began to darken and she let loose a cry of pure loss and grief. It was the saddest sound I've ever heard.

James was next to me as well, murmuring "shh Delia, it'l be alright, shhh". Matthew and Charles went to comfort Alastair while Grace stood, shocked by it all.

She pointed and we all saw it. There, on the brick wall of the house, was a message, written in what was most likely Elias and Colette's blood; **BEWARE, NEPHILIM.**

* * *

CORDELIA'S P.O.V

* * *

I unsheathed Cortana from my father's side and offered it, hilt-first, to my brother, the blade cutting deep into my palm. I didn't care, the pain actually helped.

Alastair took it, a silent message passing between us.

I lay back down in Lucie's arms, sobbing my heart out. She held me, while James murmured 'you'll be fines' and such in my ear. He called me Delia. He was the only one who called me that, not even Papa did, sticking to 'Cordy' like the rest of the world.

So I lay in my best-friend's comforting embrace, sobbing, my heart doubly shattered.

* * *

**_How was it? Review comments and critism!_**

**_Rainbows!— JDF_**


End file.
